


Forgetting Manners

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Drabble, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: of mystery-thriller books and tall guys





	Forgetting Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the Fully Booked thread on Twitter (:
> 
> I do not where I got the title. Sorry!
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

Wonwoo closed the book he was reading and placed it back on the bookshelf; he then scans it, looking for a book he hasn’t read yet. He groans when he couldn’t find any book. Because of that, he picks up his hoodie and wallet as he looks in the mirror to adjust his glasses then proceeded to walk out of his apartment. He would’ve asked his roommate to go with him, but said person is already spending the day with his boyfriend; leaving him with no choice but to visit the nearest mall alone. 

When he got there, he went straight to the bookstore; once inside, he scans the area and smelled the mix of coffee and freshly published books. Wonwoo walked towards the mystery-thriller aisle to find anything that would attract him; he also opened his phone to search if the store has any of the books he’s currently interested in. He was casually scanning and reading the summaries when he felt a person passed behind that made him look back. What greeted him was a tall guy in a hoodie as well; said the male was searching at the novel section, but kept on glancing at him; Wonwoo isn’t usually an assuming person but he was the only person in that area. However, he just shrugs it off because he doesn’t really have time to think about the guy. 

He wanted to check some other books and was about to leave that aisle when he contemplated if he should bring the books with him since it was the last set on the shelf or not; and in the end, his lazy self-won so he placed it back on the shelf and went to other sections to find more books. Wonwoo was already in the last aisle and he still couldn’t find anything that was interesting, so he went back to the mystery-thriller section to get the set that he wanted. However, it wasn’t there anymore and it made him want to cry; he badly wanted to read that set and at times like this, he can only blame his lazy self. 

Wonwoo wasn’t one to back out immediately though, so he went to ask the store clerk if they still have stocks of the set when he saw the tall guy from earlier near the cashier holding the exact set of books that he wanted to purchase. He rolled his eyes, mentally and was about to ignore the guy, but the latter spoke. “Wait…” 

“Are you talking to…” he pointed at himself “Me?” the other guy nodded. 

“Um, what is it?” Wonwoo is now facing the guy; he was glad he didn’t stutter because the other was really good looking. 

The tall guy lightly touched his nape before sheepishly answering. “These are the books you wanted, right?” he gestures to the books on the paper bag. 

Wonwoo glanced at it before nodding his head. “Yeah… but since you have them, I’m just gonna ask the cashier if they still have stocks of it.” 

The tall guy instantly waves his hand. “No, you don’t have to.” 

His answer made Wonwoo arched an eyebrow. “But why? Am I not allowed to read them?” 

The other’s eyes widened. “N-no. That’s not what I meant… I… uhm…” he scratches his nape again and nervousness is evident in his voice. “I already bought these for you…” he handed him the paper bag. 

Wonwoo shook his head as he met the taller’s eyes. “You didn’t have to…” he was about to give the paper bag back when the taller spoke determinedly. 

“But I want to.” a fake cough from the cashier made them look at him. 

The taller instantly smiled shyly. “Wait, I’ll just pay for these.” he mutters as he turns to pay for his set of books. Wonwoo just walked towards a corner, he stood there without knowing what to do. 

After paying, the guy went to where he was; he stood there for a few minutes before letting out a shy chuckle. 

“I… uhm… do you want to hang out sometime?” he scratches his nape once again ( _Wonwoo was now sure it was a sign that he was nervous_ ). “I mean… like we could read together or just drink some coffee while talking about books?” 

To say that Wonwoo was shocked is an understatement; he couldn’t believe that it was really happening before him. He fiddled with the paper bag before uttering softly ( _he thanked every deity out there when he didn’t stutter_ ). “Yeah, sure. That would be nice.” 

The other grins at him; he really looks happy that Wonwoo agreed. “Great! Here’s my number, text me anytime you’re free!” then his eyes widened again. 

“Oh! I’m sorry I forgot my manners! I’m Mingyu, by the way, and you are?” he laid out a hand. 

Wonwoo shyly grasps it and they shook hands. “It’s nothing, I also forgot mine. Name’s Wonwoo.” he finally let a smile graced his lips as he pulled back his hand. “I think… I’m free by next Saturday.” 

Tall guy, now named, Mingyu, grins wider. “Cool! I’m free as well! So… should we just meet here again?”

Wonwoo nods, still with a smile on his face. “Yup. Same time, I guess?” the other nodded, and then his phone beeped. “Oh! I have to go. I’ll see you next Saturday, okay?” 

“Yeah, sure. See you.” he replies as he watches the guy walk somewhere else; before he went too far, Mingyu turned around to wave at him, Wonwoo gladly returned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
